<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Cutie by BearMiya90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771340">Hey Cutie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90'>BearMiya90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino was grumpy on his birthday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Cutie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, cutie!"</p>
<p>Nino lifted his face when someone greeted him and took a seat next to him on the bench. He is a cute guy with a sleepy smile. He is short, like Nino but his skin was tanned, unlike Nino's pale complexion. Nino wasn't in a good mood so he ignored him.</p>
<p>"Are you alone?" The newcomer asked.</p>
<p>"No, I have two bodyguards beside me. They're invisible, that's why you cannot see them," He responded sarcastically. The newcomer simply chuckled at him. Nino pouted as he glared at the newcomer.</p>
<p>"Why are you so grumpy?" The newcomer asked him.</p>
<p>"It's freaking hot," Nino rolled his eyes before he started his complaint. "I've been waiting here for an hour for my boyfriend. This is not how I want to spend my birthday,"</p>
<p>"Ah, maybe he has an emergency,"</p>
<p>"He can call me, instead of making me wait for him," Nino countered. He turned his attention to the game console that he had played before the newcomer came. But, the newcomer took it away from him.</p>
<p>"Hey," he said angrily. He tried to get his game but the newcomer put the console in his bag. So, he pouted as he stared at the handsome face of the newcomer who ended up pulling his button nose. Nino glared at him before he pinched the newcomer's chubby cheeks.</p>
<p>"Ouch, you are quite fierce. It makes you even cuter," the guy said. "I'm Ohno Satoshi, by the way. You can call me Ohchan. How about you?"</p>
<p>Nino rolled his eyes, annoyed with how easy going Ohno was. He stuck his tongue out childishly.</p>
<p>"I assume you will not answer me," Ohno pulled him closer. He almost sat on top of Ohno but he pushed him away.</p>
<p>"Don't grope me in public," he scolded Ohno. Ohno laughed in return before he lifted Nino's face to make him stare at his beautiful brown eyes.</p>
<p>"As today is your birthday, I have a present for you," said Ohno. Nino didn't have the chance to retort when the guy leaned towards him and kissed his lips. Nino wanted to push the guy away but found it hard to do so. Instead, he found himself responding to the kiss. Ohno had been kissing him slowly at first but it started to become demanding when Nino wrapped his arm around Ohno's neck to pull him closer.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Ohno whispered softly when he finally let Nino go. Nino kept his arms wrapped around Ohno's neck before he smiled softly.</p>
<p>"I thought you didn't know how to flirt," Nino responded before letting go of Ohno's neck.</p>
<p>"I only flirt with you, Cutie Kazunari," said Ohno. "I'm sorry for making you wait for an hour,"</p>
<p>"You better have a good reason for this," said Nino. "Is it because of work?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Sho asked me to revise my report. I want to call you but I left my phone," answered Ohno.</p>
<p>Nino smiled at his boyfriend, knowing fully well how forgetful his boyfriend is. This wasn't the first time he forgot things. In fact, they met because of the short term memory of his boyfriend. They met at a supermarket and Ohno was in front of him in the counter. When the cashier finished scanning his stuff, he finally realized he forgot to bring his wallet. Nino was in a hurry at that time so he decided to pay for the guy. Luckily, it wasn't that expensive. Ohno had promised to pay him back but, once again, he forgot to ask for Nino's contact number.</p>
<p>Despite his forgetful nature, Nino was glad Ohno never forgets him. They met the second time in the coffee shop. Nino was with his friends, Aiba and Jun at that time. They were working on a group project when Ohno approached him. Ohno asked him whether he was the person who lent him money in the supermarket. When Nino confirmed he was that person, Ohno immediately apologized and paid the money he owed him. Nino refused to accept, instead, he asked Ohno to treat him for dinner. This time, Ohno didn't forget to ask his contact number. They became friends but it didn't take long before they started dating.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking about?" Asked Ohno, bringing Nino back to the person in front of him. He can't believe that they have been dating for five years now.</p>
<p>"Nothing," answered Nino. "So, where is my birthday present?"</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Ohno gave him a frown.</p>
<p>"I already gave you the present,"</p>
<p>"No, you didn't," Nino shook his head.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Asked Ohno. "Your birthday present is the kiss we shared just now,"</p>
<p>As soon as he said that, Ohno grinned idiotically at him. Nino, on the other hand, rolled his eyes in annoyance. When they first started their relationship, Nino was the one who kept teasing Ohno. Now, the situation was reversed. Ohno was better in teasing and Nino constantly became his victim.</p>
<p>That's it! Nino would ignore him for a few days. It was childish for him to be sulking because of this but he wanted to teach Ohno a lesson. However, before he could carry out his plan, Ohno suddenly pulled him.</p>
<p>"Let's go," Ohno whispered at his ears as he pulled Nino towards the parking lot. Nino immediately forgot about his plan to ignore Ohno as he became curious with what Ohno was going to do.</p>
<p>Eh? Nino was surprised when he stood in front of a limousine. Jun was beside the limousine, dressing in a driver's uniform. He bowed at them politely before opening the door of the limousine and asked them to get in.</p>
<p>Ohno pushed him to get inside before he could ask anything. Once in the car, Ohno put a blindfold on him.</p>
<p>"Are you trying to kidnap me?" He asked jokingly. He knew Ohno must be grinning idiotically even though he cannot see him.</p>
<p>"Kidnap? I'm trying to be prince charming here,"</p>
<p>"Prince charming wouldn't put a blindfold on a person,"</p>
<p>"Shhh, I cannot let you see where I'm taking you to. It's a surprise. Just relax, okay," said Ohno. Nino smiled at him before he put his head at Ohno's chest. It calmed him as he listened to the heartbeat. Perhaps because it was too relaxing, he ended up sleeping.</p>
<p>"Cutie, we are here," Ohno whispered softly at him. Nino opened his eyes, surprised that it was dark. He almost forgot that Ohno had put a blindfold on him.</p>
<p>"Are you going to remove this?" He asked his boyfriend as Ohno guided him to get out of the car.</p>
<p>"Nope. I will remove it once we get inside," answered Ohno. Nino pouted and Ohno used the chance to kiss his lips.</p>
<p>"Hey, no kissing until you remove the blindfold," Nino complained. He could hear Ohno laughing.</p>
<p>"It's hard to resist kissing you when you pout," answered Ohno.</p>
<p>He held Nino's hand as they walked together with Ohno warned him to be careful when they climbed a couple of stairs. After they climbed the stairs, they walked for a few more steps before Ohno asked him to take off his shoes. They seemed to be in a building and he was positive it wasn't their apartment. Maybe it was his parents' house. It made him excited thinking of where Ohno had brought him to.</p>
<p>They walked for a few more steps before Ohno asked him to stop and then removed his blindfold. Before he could see the place, he was surprised with a loud scream of 'Happy Birthday'. His and Ohno's family, Aiba, Sho and Jun stood in front of him.</p>
<p>"Blow the candles," said his mother, pointing to the cake that his sister was holding.</p>
<p>"Don't forget to make a wish first," his sister reminded him before he blew the candles. He closed his eyes and made several wishes before he blew the candles. Then, he was gifted with kisses on cheeks from his parents and sister. Ohno's mother also gave him a loving kiss on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Okay okay. Stop kissing me," he said when Aiba stood in front of him. Aiba leaned forward to kiss him but Nino was pulled from behind before the action could be completed.</p>
<p>"Ohchan, I want to kiss Nino chan too," Aiba whined while Ohno shook his head. "Sho chan and Matsujun also want to kiss Nino chan,"</p>
<p>"Euwww," said Jun with a fake disgust. "I don't want to kiss that brat,"</p>
<p>"I prefer to kiss you instead, Aiba chan," said Sho with a straight face. Aiba immediately blushed.</p>
<p>Before Nino could say anything to tease his friends, Ohno stood in front of him and gave a kiss on his forehead before planting a kiss at the corner of his mouth. The kiss was too quick making Nino begged for more when Ohno released him.</p>
<p>"Get a room, dude," said Jun.</p>
<p>Nino didn't say anything. Instead, he took the chance to look properly at the place he was brought to. His eyes were wide in surprise when he realized what the place was. Both he and Ohno had visited a few properties as they had decided to live together. This house was his favourite. He liked the design of the house and it was big enough for both of them. The price was also within their budget. However, he did not tell Ohno his desire to buy the house because it was far from Ohno's workplace.</p>
<p>"Ohchan, did you..." He didn't dare to finish his question, afraid to get his hope high. Ohno gave him a smile before he nodded his head.</p>
<p>"But, how do you know I want this place?" He asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Because I know you, Cutie," answered Ohno. It was a simple answer. He smiled shyly in return. He loves that they can communicate like this. They understand each other so well that sometimes words are not needed. He wanted to kiss Ohno but he was shy to do so in front of the public. Instead, he looked around the house, surprised to see the furniture in the house.</p>
<p>"Eh?" Nino was amused by what he saw. Most of the furniture in the house was what they chose when Ohno dragged him to IKEA a few months ago. Nino tried to recall the memory, remembering that the original reason they went there was that Ohno wanted to eat the meatball. After eating, Ohno begged him to look at the furniture in the store. Nino simply agreed. He didn't suspect the weird date they had on that day was actually the preparation for their new house.</p>
<p>"I couldn't get all the furniture that we want," Ohno said as he hugged him from behind. He put his chin on Nino's shoulder and this time, Nino pecked him on the lips.</p>
<p>"It's perfect," whispered Nino. Ohno responded with a kiss on his lips, which Nino gladly accepted. But, the romantic moment was interrupted when his stomach chose to growl. Nino blushed as everybody else laughed at him.</p>
<p>"Let's eat," said Aiba merrily.</p>
<p>So, they began to eat. His mother and Ohno's mother made the food and Nino was happy to see they were his favourite food. They talked as they ate and then everyone presented him with gifts. He was grateful for the party and he looked at Ohno lovingly, knowing that it wouldn't be possible to celebrate his birthday with his loved one if it wasn't because of Ohno.</p>
<p>When it's getting late, his family and Ohno's parents left first. His friends stayed behind to help clean the house. And then they left, leaving him alone with Ohno.<br/>"Can we stay here tonight?" He asked. Ohno nodded his head and he grinned before snuggling comfortably with Ohno on the couch.</p>
<p>"How did your phone miraculously appear?" He asked, noticing Ohno was holding his phone.</p>
<p>"I left it here,"</p>
<p>"You know, you can still call me earlier with Jun's phone. And why do you have to rent a limousine?"</p>
<p>"Just want to make you feel special. About the phone, hmmm, I was panic when things didn't go as plan. I forgot about it,"</p>
<p>"Really? Everything looks good,"</p>
<p>"You didn't know what happened behind the scene, Cutie," said Ohno, presenting him with another kiss. "I haven't given you your gift,"</p>
<p>"There's more? I thought this house is your present for me," said Nino. He felt embarrassed to receive more from Ohno.</p>
<p>Ohno handed him a few packages. He opened the first one which was a small box. It was key. There was a small card in the box.</p>
<p>"It's the key for this house," said Ohno. Nino then read the small card. There were two sentences in the card and he was pretty sure they were from a television show.</p>
<p>"It's customary for the birthday boy to receive presents. But, I think I'm the one getting the greatest gift on the day you were born," He read the card loudly. "Where did you get the sentences?"</p>
<p>"From a television show. I think it describes us. You're my greatest gift, Cutie Kazunari,"</p>
<p>Nino was embarrassed to hear that. He loves it when Ohno said cheesy things to him but he didn't want to admit it. Before Ohno could notice his embarrassment, he turned his attention to his other presents. There were a few shopping bags and he knew what's in it before he looked into it. As expected, there were piles of oversized sweater for him in various colours and patterns.</p>
<p>"It turns me on when I see you wearing an oversized sweater, especially when you hide your hand in it," explained Ohno. Nino smiled shyly. He knew about Ohno's fetish. Ohno would become overly attached to him when he wears his big sweater.</p>
<p>"Choose one and I will wear it for you tonight," he told the other guy. Ohno grinned with satisfaction before he chose a plain pink sweater for him and then they disappeared in the bedroom where Ohno gave him his last birthday present. Truthfully, this is the best birthday he ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>